warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Rollstar
Rollstar is a small tom with a twisted front paw and soft, sleek fur. Information Affiliations Current: RiverClan Age Age: Approx. 60 Moons (5 years) Names Kit: Rollkit Apprentice: Rollpaw Warrior: Rollfoot Deputy: Rollfoot Leader: Rollstar Family Mate: Yellowkit Kits: Unnamed Kits Mother: Splashstorm Father: Rocktuft Brothers: Talonflame, Goldduck Foster Brother: Sniffkit Foster Sister: Yellowkit Deputy Position Preceded by: Sandshrew Leader Position Preceded by: Rushstar Book Appearances Living: Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old) Creator Creator: Stealthfire star History In the Songfics Arc: ''Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old) :Rollstar is the singer of the song. He sings about when he was a quarter moon old and how his mother told him to go make some friends or he’ll be lonely. Rollkit refuses to move, complaining he doesn’t want to. He insists he wants to stay here. Splashstorm insists he must, nudging the kit. She tells him there’s a whole world out there and one day he’ll hunt and fight for his Clan, like Rocktuft. Rollkit complains it’s warm though, looking out to the snow outside the den. He asks how Talonkit, Goldkit, Sniffkit and Yellowkit cannot feel it. Splashstorm explains he’ll always have to deal with the leaf-bare cold, licking to top of Rollkit’s head. She urges to come and promises to come with him. :Rollstar sings about how it was a big world, but he and siblings thought they were bigger. They pushed each other to the limits and so learned quicker. He sings that by eleven he was eating herbs and drinking burning liquid. Never rich so they were out to get that “steady figure”. Rollkit’s siblings calls for him to come, saying he can’t catch them. Rollkit shouts hey and crashes through the leaves after them. They were always ahead of him but Rollkit promises himself he will catch up and will be stronger one day. :Rollstar sings about when he was eleven moons old, his father told him to get a mate or he’ll be lonely. Rollpaw asks why he needs a mate and Rocktuft explains he needs to make sure RiverClan lasts, brushing over Rollpaw’s small head. He says he’ll make a wonderful father. Rollpaw promises he will and he will be strong. :Rollstar sings about how he always had that dream like his father before him so he started growing stronger and faster. He sings about how something about that glory always seemed to bore him, because only those he really loves will really ever know him. When he was twenty moons old, his stories was told before the morning sun when life was lonely. Rushstar tells Rollfoot that his loyalty is great, standing over the small warrior. She says that no one doubts him now, he was always going to be a great warrior. Rollstar thanks the leader, dipping his head. He notes that his twisted front paw was all he was until now. He has proved he is greater than his siblings. He whispers to his siblings and says he is stronger now and he’ll be better one day. :Rollstar sings about how he only sees his goals and doesn’t believe in failure since he knows the smallest voices make it major. He mentions his got his brothers with him, at least those in favor and if he doesn’t meet them before he leaves, he hopes to see them later. Rollstar sings about when he was twenty moons old, his story was told and he was talking about everything he saw before him. The Clan whispers about and who will replace Sandshrew as deputy. One cat says they think Rollfoot will. :Rollstar sings about soon he’ll be thirty moons old, and his stories will be sold. Him and his siblings have travelled around the world and are still roaming. His still learning about life and his mate brought kits for him so he may tell them his stories and even more stories. He mentions how most of his brothers are still out seeking glory while some he had to leave behind. He says he is sorry to his brother, Talonflame. Rollfoot stands over his body, saying he is sorry he couldn’t save him. :Rollstar sings that he’ll be sixty moons old, his father reach sixty-one. He says to remember life and then it becomes better. He made a cat happy when he spoke a word once and hopes his kits come and talk once or twice a moon. He recalls he’ll soon be sixty moons old and wonders if he’ll think the world is cold or have many kits to warm him. Rushstar tells her deputy that time is passing and age is catching up to them. Rollfoot insists they do not need to worry as there are many more moon in him. Rushstar agrees maybe but says her time to die is soon. She tells Rollfoot she knows he will be ready for it. :He has his leader ceremony and Talonflame names his Rollstar. He tells him his old life is no more and he has received the nine lives of a leader. StarClan grants him the guardianship of RiverClan. He tells Rollstar to defend it well, care for the young and old, honor his ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code and lastly to live each life with pride and dignity. :Rollstar sings again when he was a quarter moon old and his mother told him to get and some friends or he’ll be lonely. Rollstar calls to Goldduck, approaching him. It’s noted their fur is still soft and sleek from kithood. He asks his brother if he remembers when they were kits. Trivia Interesting Facts *He didn't originally have a twisted paw, or become a leader.Revealed by the author. *The author imagines him as a short-furred gray tom. Kin Members '''Mate:' :Yellowkit: Kits: :Unnamed Kits: Mother: :Splashstorm: Father: :Rocktuft: Brothers: :Talonflame: :Goldduck: Foster Brother: :Sniffkit: Foster Sister: :Yellowkit: Tree Quotes Splashstorm: ''"You must, my kit. There’s a whole world out there! One day you’ll go out to hunt and fight for your Clan. Just like Rocktuft."'' Rollkit: '"''But it’s warm in here. How come Talonkit, Goldkit, Sniffkit and Yellowkit can’t feel it?" –Rollkit refusing to go out and make friends (Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old)) "But I will catch up. I’ll be stronger. One day." –Rollkit about catching up to his siblings (Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old)) "I’m sorry, Talonflame. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you...” ''" –Rollfoot feeling guilty for not being able to save Talonflame (Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old)) '''Rushstar: '"Time is passing, Rollfoot. I’m afraid age is catching up to both of us." '''Rollfoot: ''"We don’t need to worry! There’s plenty of moons left in me!"'' 'Rushstar: '"Yes, maybe. But I do not. It will be time for me to move to StarClan soon. I know you will be ready for it, Rollfoot." –Rollfoot and Rushstar about Rollfoot (Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old)) Ceremonies Rollstar's Leader Ceremony 'Talonflame: '"I hail you by your new name, Rollstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Reference, Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Quarter Moon Old (7 Years Old) cat Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Leader